As a resin composition for preparing a paste-like adhesive composition, for example, a resin composition containing metal particles is used in some cases. Examples of techniques relating to the paste include the technique described in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 1 describes a thermosetting resin composition containing (A) plate-type silver fine particles, (B) silver powder having a mean particle size of 0.5 to 30 μm, and (C) thermosetting resin.